


Old magic

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Beltane, Magical Pregnancy, Polyamory, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: After the war, the younger generation found comfort in ancient tradition, ones that had taken root long ago before hatred and inherited bigotry had torn their families apart.  Now they stood in a clearing well warded off from wandering Muggles, around the biggest bonfire Astoria had ever seen.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Celebration of Beltane 2020





	Old magic

After the war, the younger generation found comfort in ancient tradition, ones that had taken root long ago before hatred and inherited bigotry had torn their families apart. Now they stood in a clearing well warded off from wandering Muggles, around the biggest bonfire Astoria had ever seen. 

With the help of magical herbs, the fire changed colors every few moments, Bright blue to emerald green, to the natural orange and yellows and then on to something else. The air was heavy with the tingle of magic emitting from every witch and wizard there. Slipping off her sandals in an attempt to ground herself the from exhilarating high threatening her lucidity, she found it only seemed to be radiating from the ground itself. 

Her sister Daphne, who was hosting the ritual, starting walking in a slow circle close to the fire. Her huge pregnant belly protruded from under her loose white dress and the wreath of flowers shook with every step that surely required extra effort at this stage. Her husband Blaise stood next to her empty spot, his strong features etched in pride, arms folded across his bare chest, as the fire cast his shadow into the woods. 

Daphne first said the incantation in Latin, loud, with huge theatrical arm movements as she continued around and around. 

Astoria grabbed the hand to her left, which was that of Theo Nott, her boyfriend. Theo’s thumb made soothing circles on the back of her hand as he turned to smile at her. The heat of the summer night and the waves rolling off the fire had his chest and forehead glistening slightly with sweat and she was sure her fair features where ruddy and flushed in the least flattering way. She tried to smile but insecurity nagged at her to turn away from him. 

She reached out to the hand on her right, which was that of her other boyfriend Draco Malfoy. He took her hand but didn’t look away from the fire, seemly transfixed on the pyre, grey eyes reflecting the changing light. 

The three of them hand been in a triad relationship for nearly 2 years now. Though unorthodox it wasn’t frowned upon in the magical world. However, all three families were applying the pressure for them to do a bonding ceremony, and start planning a family, as Draco and Theo were the only heirs to their family names. 

Not that she didn’t want to, it just made everything so  _ complicated.  _ Whose name would she take? Could she even have a baby? It had taken Daphne ages to get pregnant. Then whose baby would she have first? Not that it mattered to them, any baby would be all of theirs but inheritances were still tied to blood magic.

The whole thing made her head hurt and she’d complained to Daphne that she wished there was a way to just have one for both of the bloodlines at the same time and get it all over with. Daphne had laughed, cradled her belly protectively and said “Be careful what you ask for little sister. 

Astoria had tuned out for a moment, losing her head slightly in the sweltering heat. The multicolored ribbons that were tied in her hair stuck the shoulders and back that was exposed in the sundress she wore. Letting go of the hands of her lover, she pulled her long auburn hair up into a ponytail. As she tilted her head to one side she could see that Draco had turned his stare to her. Something familiar glinted in his eye, something predatory and hungry.

He wanted her, and he wanted her now. Just the thought made something tighten just below her navel. 

Turning to look at Theo, she saw he had an identical look in his eyes. This time she did actually gasp as her libido screamed to life just from the look. 

“Now take the hand of your intended and let the light of the God and Goddess, Lord and Lady, Sun and Moon flow through your bound, at this the start of our most fertile of seasons!” Daphne called to those gathered around the circle. 

Taking Theo and Draco’s hands again, she felt a magical pulse traveling through both of there palms, like a heartbeat much faster than any of theirs from just standing there. A silver ribbon shimmered over each of there clasped hands and Astoria had to actually stifle a moan as something unknown stirred in her core, lighting every fiber of her being with lust. 

Turning to Draco she pulled his hand in closer but carefully avoided her skin, afraid of the visceral reactions that might happen. “We have to go home. Now. “ She tried to look at his eyes but instead her eyes fell to his mouth where his tongue darted out to lick his lips. A familiar hand brushed her back and it sent a spark through her so she gasped loudly. 

Theo chuckled in her ear. “So you feel it too huh? I guess we better get home then.” He guided her gently in Draco’s arms. “Get her home, I’ll make our excuses and be right there.” He kissed Draco and then her quickly.

He tasted like smoke, fire, like the woods, like sweat, like sex, like a thousand other things she wanted to taste on him forever. Theo pulled away sharply grinning. “Go, but don’t have too much fun without me. “ 

* * *

_ New years day  _

Astoria leaned back in the hospital bed, exhausted but overjoyed. The babies came early and were small as twins ofter were but other than that they were perfect. The first one born had a dark curl on his head already, similar to Theo’s hair. When he opened his eyes for the first time they were the exact shade of dark green of his fathers. 

The second baby didn’t even need to open his eyes to be known. Born with a ton of blond fuzz and screaming at the top of his little lungs, there was no doubt his one was a Malfoy. When Draco was finally able to calm him, he opened his eyes to glare up at the offender to dare tried to calm him. Grey, stormy, reflective eyes looked up at all three of them, clear as day. 

The sensations she felt at the Beltane festival had all become clear. The old magic had listened to Astoria and given her exactly what she desired most. 

Maybe when the summer came around again, she would ask for a daughter. 


End file.
